I don't know how to love you
by Suicide Forest
Summary: Percy is betrayed by everyone and becomes Chaos's assassin, and no one on Earth knows he is alive. Soon, they realize they need Percy to help defeat the Earth Mother. Percy must make a choice- help the people who betrayed him, or come through with his old promise; Never help the gods again, and make sure Annabeth is the first to die... ABANDONED. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. 第一章

**Hello My awesome readers!**

 **I have adopted this story from** **AnnabethGranger7121993, and I have renamed it. It's original name was 'Dangerous Powers' but I like the new title much better.**

 **Since I technically own this now, I will be adding a few things here and there to the chapters that Annabeth-G didn't put in. So if you want to read the original story, check her's out!**

 **BTW these symbols - - -** o0o **\- - - mean a time skip.**

 **That's all I have to say, currently...**

* * *

 _Percy_

I was in charge of guard duty tonight. Recently there had been a multitude of new campers coming every night. The Hermes cabin is overflowing and every night the Hermes kids pray to the gods to get them out of there. There have been many Apollo demigods and Athena demigods. So far tonight there haven't been any claims. This morning, the hunters of Artemis had come to camp in search of the Minotaur.

All of a sudden I felt a chill through the air. I looked up at Thalia, who was stationed in her old tree. She had dozed off.

I heard a roar and my spine stiffened, and the hair on my neck rose up. A boy with a dirt smudged face and equally dirty blond hair came running out of the woods and towards the entrance to the camp. Tear streaks were clearly visible, and in his arms was a little girl who's eyes were glassy.

She was dead.

The roar sounded again, and only ten feet away from the boy did the Minotaur appear, snarling in all of its monstrous glory.

"Get to the hill!" I yelled to him, but he tripped and fell. The dead girl flew out of his arms, and he got up to get her, but I stopped him. "She's dead!" I yelled. Fresh tears ran down his face, and looked no older than thirteen. I shoved him past the dead body and he ran towards the camp entrance.

NOW Thalia was awake. She jumped down to the ground and summoned Aegis, her gruesome shield. "I can take it!" I yelled to her. "You make sure he reaches camp safely!"

Thalia gave me a look that said 'If you die, I'll kill you' then ran after the boy. I uncapped Riptide and faced the Minotaur. It charged me, and I stabbed it. My sword got stuck in it's ribcage, and I tried to pull it out but Riptide wouldn't budge. The Minotaur took his hand and back slapped me. I flew into the bushes and my entire body was basically covered by prickly stems, twigs and leaves. I stood shakily to my feet and watched as the Minotaur crumbled to dust. I tried not to succumb to the darkness, but it was too late. I collapsed to the ground and saw through hazy vision Grover, Annabeth and Chiron run towards me. Then I closed my eyes and the darkness enveloped me.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -o0o- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up in the camp medicine cabin. I sat up and my head throbbed.

"Take it easy," Chiron warned.

After a few moments, the pain subsided into a dull ache. I tried to figure out why I was in the cabin when it all came flooding back to me. The boy, the Minotaur, and the dead girl.

"It took us a while to get you back to camp. The dryad you fell into wasn't very happy you were in her bush." He chuckled at this, but it was dry laughter. Forced laughter.

Something bad had happened.

"That must have made a scene," I commented. "How's the boy?"

"Traumatized. Slightly insane. Mostly sticking to a corner of the Hermes cabin."

"How long was I out?" I asked, feeling slightly sore and taking it as a bad omen.

Chiron sighed. "Three weeks."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

Chiron shook his head. "Nico said your soul was extremely unstable and if we tried, you'd become a dead demigod,"

"But you have bigger problems."

I was instantly giving him my full attention. "Like what?" I asked warily. If there was another prophecy about me, I don't think I could take it. I've already been through one war.

"The boy- his name's Max - is saying you let the Minotaur kill that little girl."

I instantly had unlimited energy. I got out of the bed and nearly collapsed, but regained my balance just in time. I took a few uneasy steps to get my brain working, then walked outside of the cabin and jogged towards my own.

As I walked around camp I got many stares of anger. I saw Grover talking with some other satyrs, and a few of them shot me looks. As I got nearer they said hasty goodbyes and practically ran from me. Ignoring them, I walked up to Grover. "Hey," I greeted. To my surprise, Grover looked upset.

"Percy, I'm ashamed of you!" He yelled. He never yells. Ever. "Letting that little girl die!"

The full force of Chiron's words hit me like a train. If Grover believed Max, then who else?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -o0o- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over the next few weeks less and less people were talking to me. Max was claimed as a son of Ares and did his best to make my life miserable. He succeeded most of the time, but I blocked up my anger in an imaginary box and imagined I was wringing his neck to make me feel better. The Hunters treated me like dirt except for Thalia, who didn't speak to me much but defended me from her fellow Hunters. The Ares kids were determined to let Max's lie become reality and helped him fuck up my life. All except Clarisse, who claimed that 'Toilet breath is mine' so they stopped harassing me. I thanked her and she said she knew that Max's mouth was full of Bullshit the minute he started talking.

It had been two months of agony. Only Clarisse, Chiron and Annabeth were talking to me now. Nico did, but he went missing a while back, saying he was headed to California to look for demigods.

I headed to the beach, hoping that talking to my dad would help me clear my head. As I got closer I saw two people holding hands. I decided to be stealthy and crept closer. My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. It was Annabeth…

And Max.

He said something to her, and she smiled. She looked around nervously, and not seeing me, pulled Max's face in close and kissed him. Soon they were making out- strongly.

The box that held my anger broke into tiny shreds, and I embraced it. The water churned as my anger grew.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed. Annabeth's head jerked up, and her eyes grew wide as she saw me there. Max unsheathed his sword and held it at me, ready to fight.

"How could you?" I whispered, and a tear fell down my cheek. Then another, and another.

Annabeth took a step back. "Percy- things are complicated right now… I-"

"That's the biggest bullshit I ever heard!" I yelled and charged. I threw Max to the ground, and his head hit a rock and he fell unconscious. I picked Annabeth up by her neck, and her feet were a foot off the ground. The ocean was at my command now. It shot up columns and flooded the beach, reacting to my anger. I wasn't going to stop. I didn't want to stop.

I let my anger take over.

A flash of light appeared, and there was a crack of thunder as Athene appeared. "Perseus Jackson, STOP!" She commanded.

I didn't say anything. The water rose higher. It reached my knees now. A spear formed in her hands.

"Perseus Jackson, if you don;t stop I will strike! You will not kill my daughter!" Athena screeched with panic in her voice. This didn't stop me- I was beyond reasoning. All the times I wanted to strike out in anger, but I pushed it into my box. Now that it was destroyed, my soul couldn't take the hatred inside me. It wanted to hurt someone. And here was a victim I could use to escape it.

Athena seemed to realize this, and she hesitated, but looking at Annabeth's face almost blue, she released her spear.

I felt it enter me. It ripped right through my stomach and came out through my back. I released Annabeth and fell into the water, screaming and writhing in pain. Max opened his eyes, slightly dazed, and when he saw Annabeth gasping for air he ran to her side and gripped his sword, ready to finish me off.

I probably looked like a fish out of water, but that was the least of my worries. I couldn't breath. My shirt was soaked in blood. Then eleven other flashes came.

It was the Gods.

Poseidon ran towards me and stared at the spear embedded in my body. He knelt down beside me and seemed to size up his choices. If he pulled the spear out, I would bleed to death. If he didn't, I would still die. Tears rained down his cheeks and fell on my face. I couldn't speak, couldn't move. Blood was pouring out of my body, and my vision was starting to become blurry.

"Brother, get away from him." Zeus ordered. "He must die. His mistakes have led him to this."

Poseidon gripped my hand tightly and whispered in my ear "I will always love you, Percy."

Then he stood up and joined the other gods.

Fury rose up inside me. He was lying. I was dying, and he couldn't even stay by my side before I joined Hades?!

The water around me started to freeze. The air got significantly colder, and I stood shakily to my feet. My knees were wobbling and the spear was still in me. I took the handle and after a few hesitant seconds, ripped it out of my body. My whole form shook violently and I was blinded by pain. Annabeth looked at me with genuine fear in her eyes. Hades looked surprised I was still alive. I fell to my knee, but I quickly got back up.

"I will never serve the gods," I spat. I coughed out blood but wiped it away. "You abandoned me! You say I am loyal to you? Well, when you need me most, I will make sure every one of you die." I looked Poseidon in the eyes, and they all looked shocked at my words.

"Percy…" Annabeth started, but I glared at her. "And you…" I took a few unsteady steps towards her. "I will make sure you will be the first to die."

With that, I used my newfound power to teleport away, leaving a copy of me made out of ice.

* * *

 _Annabeth_

The gods were silent for a few moments, until Zeus bellowed "Find him!" He pointed at Artemis. She nodded and disappeared, as did Ares, Apollo, Demeter and Dionysos.

I couldn't get Percy's words out of my head. He hates me… gods, he tried to kill me!

After what seemed like an eternity, Artemis returned. "I can't find him, Lord," She said.

Zeus gritted his teeth. "Hades, where is he?"

Hades looked startled to be called upon, then answered with "It shows that his heart has stopped, but he hasn't entered my kingdom."

I chuckled inaudibly. "Leave it to Percy to cheat death." I thought and rubbed my neck gingerly.

Max put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

There was the sound of twigs snapping, an oomf, and Rachel appeared out of the woods. Her jaw dropped when she saw Zeus, but quickly recovered and ran over to me. "What's going on?!" She demanded. "Where's Percy?"

Poseidon choked back a sob, and Athena looked at the ground, her fingers clenching, remembering how she killed him.

"He's dead." I whispered. Rachel looked shocked. "Oh gods…" She whispered. She turned towards Max and her face became stone. "You did this!" She screamed. "You're the reason Percy is gone! You and your damned lies!"

Max opened his mouth to protest, but Rachel made a strangled sound, and green mist surrounded her.

"The son of Poseidon shall weep in pain

While the earth mother stir in her domain

Demigods shall stand but fall

And help the ones that seldom call

The son of Chaos is the key

He is the one you all need."

She blinked a few times, and the mist faded. She looked at everyone and sighed. "Alright, what did I say?" She demanded.

"The son of Chaos…" Zeus whispered. Realization hit him like a bullet train.

"FIND PERCY JACKSON!"

* * *

 **Remember, I don't really own this story. I just adopted it and fixed it up a bit. Also made the chapters longer.**

 **I hope you all like this! Remember, this story belongs to** **AnnabethGranger7121993! I don't really own it! I ADOPTED it!**


	2. 第二章

**I don't own this story OR Percy Jackson!**

 **Review please...?**

* * *

Prophecy of Chaos

The son of Poseidon shall weep in pain

While the earth mother stirs in her domain

Demigods shall stand but fall

And help the ones that seldom call

The son of Chaos is the key

He is the one you all need.

* * *

 _Percy_

I opened my eyes and found myself, not in Hades, but in a bed fit for a king. I was highly confused- wasn't I supposed to be dead? And where am I, anyways? Then it hit me. Annabeth, Max, cheating, pain, Athena, the gods… my promise.

Gods, what have I done?

Suddenly the door opened and two figures entered the room. I slid out of bed and uncapped Riptide. The figures continued to advance.

"Stay back!" I warned as they drew closer. Their faces were masked, and they seemed male, what with the size of their biceps and all.

"Don't come any closer!" I screamed as they continued to advance. They were about five feet away from me now. I felt the familiar feeling in my gut and let it fly to my brain. I flicked my hand, thinking water would come to my aid, but instead, a ray of ice hit the man with so much force that he flew back against the wall and slumped over, seemingly unconscious. I looked down at my hands in disbelief and horror. The other person took one look at his companion, then he and his friend disappeared.

A swirling vortex the color of the night sky appeared a man stepped out. His skin was pure black and dotted with stars. His hair was long and flowed in a nonexistent breeze that looked similar to the Milky Way. The color of his eyes looked like every color at once. He looked at me and gave me a kind smile, like the one Chiron gives the new campers.

"Hello Perseus Jackson," He greeted. "I am He called Chaos."

Mentally screwing myself I hastily knelt before the creator of the universe. "Lord Chaos," I asked uncertainly. "Where am I?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh Percy… please don't call me lord and bend your knees to me. Your power and mine are almost equal- I cannot have you on the floor while I stand above you."

I hastily rose to my feet as he said this, and I listened as he continued. "...you are in my castle. I am sorry for it is always dark here. Since you are well enough to stand, please follow me."

I stared at him. "Lo- Chaos, why am I here? I should be dead!" I exclaimed and followed him out of the room.

Chaos chuckled. "You should be dead, yes, but I claimed you because of your loyalty. You will be a great asset to my army. Of course, you will be in second command. You shall be my assassin."

I cringed when he mentioned loyalty. What I had said and done on the beach… that wasn't loyalty. Remembering what had happened to the water that surrounded me then, and what I had just did to the man in the room, I asked "Did you change my powers?"

Chaos sighed like this was a question he didn't really want to answer, yet he had to anyways. "No, my boy. That was all you. It seems that your heart has been turned cold, as have your powers. I've never seen it happen before… but considering what you went through, I can see that your soul needed to adapt."

We reached a large door, and as I moved to go inside, Chaos put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "To protect your identity, you must choose a new name and hood that will conceal your face."

I blinked at him, then sighed as I thought of names for myself. "What about… Frost?" I half said, half asked.

Chaos smiled at the irony of my new name. "Yes, that will do. Here-" He handed me a long, dark blue piece of fabric. I pulled it on and it fit like a glove, that is to say, perfectly. "Your cloak will conceal your face. You may tell anyone your true identity, but only you can pull down the hood." With this, he beckoned me to enter the room.

It was an average sized room with a large, rectangular table and twelve seats placed around it. They were all preoccupied except two. Sitting around the table were nine boys and one girl. Two of the boys I recognized- Beckendorf and Luke. They looked the same as they always did when they were alive. The other boys I didn't recognize. The girl I definitely didn't recognize.

She had long auburn hair and piercing dark purple eyes. She was slender and around five seven in height. The only makeup she had on was mascara that was done in the ancient egyptian style. Everyone seemed to be seated according to rank, and I remembered what Chaos had said about me being almost in the same league as him. Chaos sat at the end of the table and motioned for me to sit on the other side, facing him. I walked over to the chair and sat down. They gasped a few seconds after I sat down, and the first thing I thought was that I did something wrong.

The girl, catching on to my confusion, said "The chair… you are the first one that has made it change form. It is said that whoever is accepted by it will lead us in the Great War and succeed Lord Chaos."

Startled by her words, I looked at the chair and let out a small squeak of surprise. It had changed! It was originally a dark oak color, but now it was a crisp white with silver snowflakes decorating it with dark blue trimming.

Chaos seemed unmoved by the turn of events. "Everyone, please introduce yourself to our newest and last recruit."

The girl stood up and said her name was Astrid. A boy sitting next to her with pitch black skin and dark blue eyes said his name was Nybass. Everyone else introduced themselves.

Finally it was my turn.

"My name is Frost." An idea formed, and I went with it. "Frost the Heartless."

* * *

 _Five years later…_

I had been called into Chaos's office. I took a deep, reassuring breath and walked inside. He was sitting at his desk and filing some paperwork. I know, Lord Chaos filing paperwork? The creator of the universe, filing PAPERWORK?! It shocked me too. Anyways, I had resigned his castle so that it would be more earthly and up to date. I sat down at the chair in front of his desk.

Today I was wearing my favorite outfit- pure white, badass looking armour and longer than average dark blue cloak. My hood came down just above my eyes. I rolled my eyes at Chaos, who didn't even realize I was there. I unsheathed my sword and played with it, waiting for him to notice me. All I had to do was flick my wrist and my sword that seemed made out of ice but was stronger than steel would appear. I had named it Furosuto.

After a few minutes I got bored. "Ahem," I said, clearing my throat and startling him.

"Oh, pardon me Frost. I got a bit busy-"

"Searching for new recruits?" I finished for him. He had started looking again a year after I joined. Getting bored with him again I asked "What have you summoned me for?"

He sighed. "You're not going to like it, but I have a mission for you and a few select soldiers." He started. "They have already agreed to go, and they are waiting for you."

I raised an eyebrow at him. He hastily went on. "Your mission will be to help the demigods on earth defeat Gaea."

I stared at him. He wanted me to go back to Earth?! I was silent for a while, and decided that I should help because it was my sworn duty to serve Chaos.

But that didn't mean I'd like it.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll go."

He looked relieved I agreed. "One more thing, Frost. You will see her again."

An image of Annabeth popped into my head, and I pushed it away. "I can handle it." I answered. "Time has healed me."

Chaos nodded to me, and gave me a small look of pity before returning to his original task. I mentally called all of the soldiers that would accompany me to earth to get their things ready. We were going to earth by vortex, courtesy of Chaos. I had a bad feeling that we would be staying there until we won the war.

Before we left I pulled Nybass and Astrid, who were coming to earth with me, aside.

"Guys…" I started. "I have something to tell you." They nodded, and as I pulled down my hood their eyes lit up in surprise. I told them everything- my identity as a demigod, what happened at camp, and why I joined Chaos. Neither of them interrupted.

When I was done, their eyes shone with understanding.

"So you really are Percy Jackson? The one they've been looking for for five years? The one who helped win EVERY war?" Astrid asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

Nybass grinned. "Cool." He was pretty laid back about everything, even in battle which caused me to question his sanity a multitude of times. "Do you think they'll recognize you with your hood off?" He asked breezily.

I rolled my eyes playfully at him and said "Alright, let's go!" A vortex appeared in front of us, containing Night, Scar, Curse and Poison. The three of us stepped inside and greeted our comrades as we traveled to Earth.

Destination? Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

 _Annabeth_

"Any sign of them?" I asked. I was in a meeting in the big house. It was our annual meeting with the gods if anyone found Percy, who had been missing for almost five years. I was getting bored with the meetings since it seemed like we would never find him. I would give up everything just to see him again. I felt so awful for what I had caused him to feel, and I've been paying for it ever since.

"No," Zeus answered.

Everyone remained silent. Then, to my surprise, the conch shell sounded- the signal if we were ever attacked. The gods disappeared- probably teleporting to their destination, which left me, the Hunters and Chiron to sprint/gallop towards Half-Blood Hill. Most of the campers were already there- everyone except Max, of course. He would always sit on his lazy a$s and do nothing.

After a few minutes of sprinting, I arrived at the hill to find a small group of seven people marching up it. Max appeared at my side and scowled. I fought the urge to stab him with my knife. I hate him. It was his fault Percy went missing. He stood there sneering and went to approach the group.

"Hey losers!" He called. "Who do you think you are?" The person who looked like their leader let out a laugh. He was wearing white armour that glistened and a dark blue cape that hid his face and trailed on the ground. Surprisingly, it didn't look dirty at all.

"You're really talking to me like that?" He said to Max. The other people around him looked nervous, and one of them whispered "I'd be careful If I were you…"

Max heard this and turned towards the leader, sizing him up. "Really? You don't look like much."

I mentally facepalmed. That guy looks like he could beat the shit out of Max no problem. Nah, not beat him- more like full on kill him.

The man seemed amused by this, but it was the kind of amusement you get when a toddler shows you a drawing made of scribbles and expects you to put it on the fridge for all eternity.

"Are you sure?" The man- wait, I think he's more seventeen- chuckled and added "Well, I hope you're prepared to go up against Chaos's second in command AND his personal assassin."

Max paled at this until he looked as white as a sheet, but still found the courage to say "Yes."

The dude- I'm going to call him Blue- sized Max up and tsked. "I don't think that's fair… why don't you choose a partner?"

Max seemed to gain some confidence at this and said "I choose my father, Ares, God of War!"

The man smiled like this was a game to him. "Too much of a coward to admit defeat before I pulverize you in front of your fellow humans?" He said and gestured to the campers.

Max sneered at Blue. "I want to know the name of the man I'm going to beat into the ground." He said, trying to intimidate him.

Blue seemed to roll his eyes at this and pulled off his cape, but his hood stayed on. "I am known as Frost the Heartless." He answered with no fear in his voice. He seemed more entertained by this than anything.

Max took his sword out of it's sheathe and Ares summoned his spear. For once, Ares didn't look too eager to fight. I was a bit concerned that Frost- waaay better name than Blue- hadn't taken out a weapon. Max charged and swung his sword at Frost. Frost just sighed and waved his hand, causing ice to appear on the ground. Max slipped and landed on his a$s. Most of the camp laughed, including Chiron. I didn't, because I wasn't too sure Frost and his buddies were friend or foe.

Ares rejoined the other gods to watch them fight. He seemed entertained by this as well. Max slowly got up. Frost stood there, watching, and then with a flick of his hand, a sword appeared. It looked to be made out of ice. Max swung and Frost parried easily, and just for show he yawned, giving off the impression that he was bored, meaning Max wasn't a challenge at all. Frost grew tired of his game and disarmed Max and held his sword at his throat.

"Are we done here?" Frost asked, clearly bored with the whole charade, but it didn't hide the venom in his voice.

"Yes." Max answered through gritted teeth, clearly embarrassed.

He tossed Max his sword back and turned towards the campers. "We are the aid that Chaos has promised. You already know who I am."

He stepped back and looked at his buddies. "My troops- Night, Poison, Curse, Astrid, Nybass and Scar shall make a cabin inside your camp."

As he said their names, each of his soldiers stepped forward. When he finished his small speech, Frost turned and walked towards the camp with his companions in tow. Max glared daggers at Frost and stood shakily to his feet. He picked up his sword and ran past the soldiers towards Frost.

I dashed after him, praying I wouldn't be too late. Max took hold of his sword and let it fly. Frost didn't see this coming, and without thinking, I shoved him out of the way and took the sword directly to my heart.


	3. 第三章

Prophecy of Chaos

The son of Poseidon shall weep in pain

While the Earth Mother stirs in her domain

Demigods shall stand but fall

And help the ones that seldom call

The son of Chaos is the key

He is the one you all need

* * *

 **This story belongs to AnnabethGranger7121993! I just took it on for fun and am modifying it! THIS STORY BELONGS TO HER! NOT ME!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own this story OR Percy Jackson. If I did, there would be WAY more to the series. And Percy would have a little sister.**

* * *

 _Percy_

I was pushed rather unexpectedly to my right. I turned to see the cause and saw Annabeth with a sword sticking out of her body near her heart. She took hold of the sword and pulled it out. Then as the pain came, just stared at it. She then looked up at me, and her eyes flooded with relief that I was okay, and crumpled to the ground. I lurched forward and caught her.

"ANNABETH!" Someone screamed. Coming out of the crowd, to my complete surprise, was Thalia. I laid Annabeth on the ground and knelt beside her, trying to stop the bleeding. But when Thalia knelt beside her, I stood up and backed away towards my troops, fighting the urge to fade into a vortex and return to Chaos's palace. I never should have come back.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Thalia screamed. "Don't die! Annabeth!" Tears ran down her cheeks, tears that I should be crying as well. She turned towards Apollo. "Apollo!" Thalia screamed. "Help! Please!"

Apollo looked grim as he said "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't save her in time."

"No." I whispered. "There has to be another way!" Thalia screamed.

"Thalia," Annabeth said weakly. "Tell him I'm sorry when I find him…"

Thalia shook her head and gripped Annabeth's hands tightly. "No!" She said firmly. "We're going to find him together and apologize together! We promised each other!"

Thalia turned towards me. "Please…" She whispered. "I can't loose my only friend."

I looked at Annabeth. Blood had already soaked her shirt and her face was pale from the strain and blood loss. Her eyes had lost that twinkle, and she laid there, as limp as a rag doll. Tears stung my eyes as I realized I still cared for her even after everything she caused me.

"Dude, use your magic," Nybass hissed in my ear. I jerked my head up, startled. I hadn't heard him walk up to my side.

I shook my head slowly. "I can't."

"She used to be your girlfriend! Go and help her, dumba$s!" Astrid growled. They could both see through my act- I was near tears.

"I could hurt her!" I hissed back.

"GO FUCKING HELP HER!" Nybass screamed, not bothering to be quiet anymore. Thalia looked at me, and her eyes pleaded with me, her voice begging. "Please, she's my friend."

I glared at Astrid and Nybass for getting my into this mess, then walked up to where Annabeth lay. I kneeled down and lifted up her shirt to inspect the wound. It was deep and blood was escaping through it quickly. I placed my hand on it, and Annabeth yelped in pain. I ignored her and imagined the wound was closing and healing on it's own. I felt my magic go to work, and vaguely heard Poison and Scar tell the campers to be quiet in they wanted Annabeth to survive the experience. After what seemed like seconds, I opened my eyes just as her wound completely closed. But Annabeth wasn't breathing anymore, and her eyes were glassy and unseeing. Thalia was the first to notice.

"ANNABETH!" She screamed again, and broke down in uncontrollable sobs. She crumpled to the ground and wailed, still gripping Annabeth's hands. I could hear sobs in the crowd behind me, and Athena hung her head in sorrow.

I looked at her body and closed her eyes. Her mouth was in a tiny smile, so she looked beautifully peaceful, even in death. I hung my head in defeat. Even when I tried, I couldn't save her. I didn't care that she had broken my heart- I still felt the soul wrenching sorrow, and it ached where my heart used to be. A single tear slipped out my eye and down my cheek. It quickly froze, and I brushed it off.

I looked at Annabeth, remembering all the good times we had together, all the times she called me funny names. Then, all of a sudden, she took one giant breath and her eyes shot open.

"She's alive!" I yelled, grinning from ear to ear. I had saved her after all!

Annabeth looked around with a confused look on her face, and she slowly started to sit up. Thalia hugged her so tight I thought she would run out of air. Astrid and Nybass gave each other high fives, and the others smiled at each other, happy that she didn't die.

Annabeth turned her grey eyes towards me, and I thought my heart would stop, then chastised myself mentally, remembering I didn't have a heart. "Thank you for saving my life." She said.

"A life for a life. My debt is repaid." I said, and out of habit, bowed to her. She looked surprised, then let out a squeak as her legs gave way and she fell towards me. I caught her, and both her hands were on my shoulder. I stared into her eyes and mentally screwed myself again for getting myself into this mess.

"Uh… let's go to your cabin," I said awkwardly. Annabeth nodded, blushing furiously. I lifted her up and soon I was carrying her in a very romantic way, which made both our faces become redder and redder as we avoided each other's , so she couldn't see mine. Now that I think about it, that's kinda weird. Just by touching her made me feel in love with her.

"No!" I mentally scolded myself. "No loving her!"

I soon arrived her cabin and realized the whole gang had followed me. Some other Athena kids ran up to me to help their sister, which left me standing there awkwardly as she disappeared inside. The gods had disappeared after they knew Annabeth was okay. Chiron and Mr.D- I mean Dionysos- went back to the Big House, and left the other campers to take care of Max. Personally, I wouldn't give a shit if he died. He deserves it.

My troops were sitting down on a small clearing about ten feet away from the Hades cabin. Nybass and Astrid glanced at me, and I nodded my head, giving them permission. They clapped their hands, then pressed them onto the ground, and a HUGE cabin appeared. Well, it looked like a shack, but on the inside, it was a mansion. They both had moderate power over creation, but when they put their abilities together, they could do the impossible.

They all went inside, and the boys all used their magic to create themselves their own rooms. Astrid had her own bathroom and bedroom, since she was the only girl. I was rooming with Nybass, and Luke- his Chaos name was Backbiter- was in the rec room with Beckendorf, whose Chaos name was Gears.

Poison was putting a fresh lollipop in his mouth, and his tail sweeped against the ground. Night was complaining to Poison to give him a sucker, and it would soon turn into full out war if someone didn't intervene. Thankfully, Astrid marched out of her room and clanged their heads together. "Come on, idiots." She said. "Go to your rooms and get ready to train." She met my eyes, and I nodded to her. She marched down the hallways, yelling "Training time! Get dressed and follow Frost!"

I rolled my eyes at her and disappeared into my room. I quickly slipped into traditional jeans and a light blue tank top. I ditched my cloak and put on my mardi gras themed mask, dark blue with snowflake decorations. During the summer, it was much better than my cloak. I looked at my reflection. Because of my new ability over ice instead of water, my hair had turned snow white, and I put light blue contacts to disguise my sea green eyes. I grabbed some hair gel and spiked up my hair, then looked at my reflection. I looked absolutely unrecognizable and badass.

I sighed when I realized I would have to face all my old friends, but pushed it aside in my mental trash can. I slipped on my combat boots and fastened Furosuto's sheathe to my waist, then walked outside into the hall and yelled "Meet me in the arena in ten. Bring your weapons and wear your guise!"

That being said, I walked outside of our 'Mansion shack' and towards the arena. I got many stares from girls, mainly the Aphrodite cabin. I heard them whisper to each other, but I ignored it. As I neared the arena, I saw Max beating up a dummy- or trying to. I chuckled to myself and summoned a block of ice that quickly formed into a bow and arrow in the blink of an eye. I drew it back, took aim right above Max's head, then released. The ice arrow soared through the air and missed Max by less than an inch, hitting the dummy square in the face instead. Max whipped around, sword in hand. His eyes narrowed when he recognized me. "What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?"

I walked right up to him with a bored look on my face. "If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be standing." I said darkly. "Get out of here, my troops are coming to train."

Max snorted and folded his arms. "I can stay here if I want to! You can't make me leave."

How pathetic is this? Didn't I already kick his ass?

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Stay here and die from projectiles." I said.

Just then, I heard Curse's voice, and the rest of my battalion came into view. Astrid and Nybass were whispering to each other while Backbiter and Gears remained silent, glancing around the place, no doubt remembering the time when they lived here. Poison looked bored, and Night was muttering to himself. Scar seemed interested in his scythe and was sharpening it as he walked. I ran through training ideas in my mind- there was a lot of options at Camp Half-Blood. I allowed my bow to melt, and grabbed a sword from the pile near the middle of the arena and chucked it at Nybass, who caught it last minute. He looked surprised, then deadpanned when he realized what we were going to do.

"Can't I use my own?" He asked me. I shook my head and grinned. "Let's see what you can make of it. On your mark."

Nybass made no hesitation. He came at me blow after blow. I parried, dodged and sidestepped each. I took notice of his stance and when he would strike. He would always step with his right foot before he would attack. Nybass and I went on for minutes, and then he messed up, and I took the opportunity to disarm him. He fell to the ground, and I held his sword parallel to my arm and held out my sword so that is was a mere inch from his throat. I gave him a smug smile, and Nybass gave me a look that said "I'll get you back." I helped him to his feet and when I looked around, I saw a few demigods in the arena viewing the spectacle. Chiron was standing close to my other troops with Clarisse.

I felt my emotional wards kick in and addressed my troops. "You will do well to practice with demigods and each other. I expect victory." I said, fixing them with a stern look. They all brandished their weapons and started to fight, the clang of enchanted metal almost deafening. Chiron was looking at me thoughtfully. As I passed him by, I heard Clarisse say "He fights like Percy."

I froze for an instant, then regained my bearings and teleported inside the mansion shack. I couldn't keep fighting- they would soon realize who I was, and I was definitely not up to that.

I glanced at my alarm clock. 7:46 pm.

I sighed and flopped onto my bed, fingering my pen. The pen that I would never let anyone hold. The pen my father gave me.

Riptide.

* * *

 **The next day…**

 _Annabeth_

I woke up inside my cabin. I was, sadly, still in my blood soaked t-shirt and jean shorts. I quickly took them off and threw them into my 'point of no return' clothes basket. I changed into an orange camp tank top and light denim shorts. I shook my hair out of the ponytail and then ran a brush through it. Today, was hot, so I pulled my hair into a side braid and checked the wall clock. Mid afternoon.

I sighed and stepped outside my cabin and took a deep breath. The air smelled like pine trees and lake water. It reminded me of Thalia and Percy. I waved hello to a couple of campers as I strolled down the beach. Finally there was a break in the trees, and the sun hit my face. I strolled down a little farther, then stopped by a medium sized boulder and watched the waves go in and out.

"Hey." Someone said. I jumped and whipped my head around, then saw a boy with pure white hair and light blue eyes. I quickly recognized him as Frost. "Oh, hi." I said, and felt blood rise to my cheeks. By the gods, why was I blushing?!

He seemed to see that I was uncomfortable and said "I didn't mean to bother you. Should I go?"

"No!" I yelped. He looked surprised at my outburst, and I quickly regained my composure and said "No, it's okay. I kinda like your company..."

Frost gave me a small smile, and he sat down next to me, leaning against the rock.

"Do you like the beach?" He asked me, but made no move to get closer.

I smiled slightly. "Yeah."

Frost grinned. "I like it too, but I haven't been to one in years!"

This surprised me. "Do you not have a beach where you live?" I asked him.

Frost shook his head sadly. "Nah, I used to go to one all the time, but when I was recruited by Chaos I didn't have a lot of time to swim."

I felt a mischievous smile come to my face, and I stood up and took off my shirt, throwing it onto the rock, leaving me in a white bra and short shorts. Frost looked surprised that I stripped in front of him, but I just gave him a pointed look and said "I'm going in. Wanna come?"

Frost looked slightly panicked, and said "No thanks. You go on ahead."

I shook my head and gave him a teasing smile. "Man, don't you know how to have fun?"

* * *

 **Yay! I can now have a proper author's note!**

 **So, do you guys like this story? I know the OC'S are confusing as hell, but bear with me! Next chapter I shall tell you what they look like.**

 **Got any Chaos name suggestions for Luke? I don't really like Backbiter.**

 **Submit your vote and I shall update soon after this chapter! Rewriting peoples work is SUPER hard.**


	4. 第四章

Prophecy of Chaos

The son of Poseidon shall weep in pain

While the earth mother stirs in her domain

Demigods shall stand but fall

And help the ones that seldom call

The son of Chaos is the key

He is the one you all need.

* * *

 **I don't own this story! This belongs t** **o AnnabethGranger7121993! I am just rewriting it!**

 **I own only the OC'S! OTHER THAN THAT, I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

 _Percy_

"I do too know how to have fun." I said sulkily.

"Really?" Annabeth smirked as she turned around. She was already knee deep in water. "Because from the looks of it, you're still sitting on the sand."

"I haven't swam in years! I can't just jump in!" I protested, mentally screwing myself for getting myself into this mess.

"Come on!" She whined. "Please! I thought you said you liked swimming!"

I rolled my eyes, then stood up and gazed at her. Just looking at her gave me goosebumps. She was absolutely beautiful, her body so gorgeously toned. She looked the same as the day I left, only she had a certain glow about her and she definitely seemed more fun, yet guarded.

"Fine! You win! I'll come in!" I said, finally giving up. I took Furosuto's waist sheath off and laid it against the rock, then took off my shirt, careful not to make my mask fall off.

"Well, as you will come to know, I always win!" Annabeth said with a sly grin on her face. She walked up to me and smiled warmly. "You should take this mask off- it'll get wet." She said and reached her hands up to take it off for me.

"NO!" I yelled, grabbing her hand as she reached to take it off. I didn't want her touching my mask, even if she couldn't take it off.

I was gripping her wrist very tightly, but didn't even notice until she said "Frost, you're hurting me!" I let go and she rubbed her wrist while darting her eyes forward from her hand to my face. She then took a few steps, and dove underwater. I walked in until I was up to my knees. The lake felt so refreshing- I hadn't swam in years. I walked up to my waist, and suddenly a group of sunfish surrounded me. Annabeth was about five feet away, and saw them.

"That's weird," She said. "I've never seen fish do that… except with Poseidon."

Crap crap crap GET OUT OF THE DAMN WATER!

"I'm getting out." I said quickly and teleported myself onto the sand, then fixed the fish with a glare. They quickly took the hint and swam away.

"Do you not like fish?" Annabeth asked, wringing out her braid and walking up onto the beach.

"No, I like them, but I'm not used to them." I said, trying to be vague.

"Oh, I love them, but I love something even more!" Annabeth said, smiling and putting her tank top on.

"Like what?" I asked, genuinely curious.

She gave me an 'I know something and you don't' kind of smile. "I'll show you at sunset."

We just laid in the sand, and I eventually fell asleep, as did Annabeth, apparently. Suddenly, I felt someone shake me.

"Frost, get up!" Annabeth said. "Don't you want to see what I was talking about?"

I shifted my gaze and rubbed the back of my neck. This is weird. I go in the ocean and fish stalk me, and Annabeth is flirting on and off. I'm just confused.

"If you don't want to you don't have to. I just thought you might like to come since you love the ocean." She stood up and dusted herself off, then walked in the opposite direction of camp.

I just sighed and strapped Furosuto to my side, then sprinted after her. We didn't talk the entire time, enjoying the sounds of the forest. It seemed like we were walking for miles. I was contemplating on teleporting myself there when Annabeth gestured for me to stop. She walked over to a huge rock that perched over the lake. I followed her even though she told me not to. The rock was slanted enough to walk up, but it was still pretty steep. Annabeth lost her footing and fell into me. My hands instinctivley caught her around the waist.

"Careful." I whispered in her ear. She blushed, but didn't say anything and kept walking. Annabeth stopped by the edge of the rock and whistled. It was a sad, moaning whistle.

"I come out here everyday for about two hours." She told me. I frowned. "You whistle?" I asked, confused.

Annabeth laughed. My face must look funny, I guess. "No, I meet with some friends." She said seriously. All of a sudden, a hippocampus jumped out of the water and swam up to the rock. Annabeth laughed and leaned down so that they were eye level. She greeted it with a smile and a sugar cube. I stared at the sea creature and realized with a start that it was rainbow.

"Want to get closer?" She asked.

"Sure." I said nonchalantly, still staring at Rainbow.

"You're gonna have to get in the water." She warned.

I chuckled. "I don't care."

We walked off the water and fell about two feet into ankle deep water. Annabeth fed Rainbow another sugar cube. When Rainbow finished her treat I walked up to her and stroked her scaly body.

"This is Rainbow," Annabeth said coming up beside me, watching pet her. I almost said I already knew that, but caught myself just in time and asked instead "Do you think she'll give us a ride?"

"I don't know." Annabeth said, her face growing dark. "The only person she would ever let touch her would be Percy or Tyson. When Percy disappeared and Tyson stopped visiting because he was looking for Percy-"

I mentally beat myself to a pulp. How could I forget Tyson! I have to stop by and visit him sometime as Frost. I wonder If that'd work…

"-Rainbow became lonely," Annabeth continued. "She came by the shore each day looking for Tyson, but he was never there. I was though, and after four years she let me touch her."

I gave her a sly smile. "I bet I'll be able to ride her if you ride with me."

"I don't think that's a good idea…" She warned.

"Wise? Well, I guess I'll try then." I concluded and slowly approached her. I held out ,y hand and allowed my mind to advance towards hers, letting her know who I was. She reared up in excitement, and I leapt onto her back. We sped off miles in the water, and I let go of her neck and spread my arms out wide, screaming in happiness. Rainbow soon swam back to where Annabeth was.

"So, not wise, huh? I say Rainbow has been waiting for that." I said and slid off her back, and before I could stop her, Rainbow bowed her head to me, then swam away.

Annabeth's face paled. "The only person who Rainbow would bow to is… Percy."

She stared at me with tears in her eyes. She reached out a hand to remove my mask, and I teleported away, deep into the forest…

And cried.


	5. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**So. I now feel like a major ass for saying this, but this fic has been ABANDONED. Actually, all of my stories have.**

 **Full Metal Death Scythe, however, will be continued by Different Shades of Suicide.**

 **The Shadow Prince will be continued by The Age of Aquarius.**

 **All of my other stories are now up for adoption. If you want them, PM me fast because I am only leaving them up for a week, and then I will delete them.**

 **I have a bit more info on my profile. And yes, call me an ass all you want. I won't be offended.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...I'm going to kill myself anyways.**


	6. So Goodbye

**Cera killed herself on Friday. She took a pair of scissors... cut her wrists. Left a note, too. So... tell me.**

 **What stops me from being next?**


	7. AN EVEN MORE IMPORTANT UPDATE!

**BWA HA HA HA HA! I'M ALIVE! [Wow. I had waaaay too much Red Bull.]**

 **I'm here to say, well, thanks. And yeah, I'm still alive and kicking! XD**

 **I really owe you guys. You're reviews mean the world to me. And, quite literally, every single one of you saved my sorry ass. So! Here are your replies, since I can't contact all of you at one time.**

* * *

 **Thanks to:**

* * *

madger the badger - **You have no idea what your PM's mean to me.**

Luna Bass - **No, I'm not serious. At least, not anymore...**

Nyx Starlight - **I did. I thought about it. And you know what? My life does mean something, even if I don't believe it anymore. Thanks.**

FullmetalDeadman93 - **Oh god. I came as close as you were; Maybe even more so. Gods... Thank you. Thank you so goddamn much.**

ZoeandArtyawesomelover - **Gee. You're an awesome friend, dude. Probably more than you even know.**

Kairi671 - **Thanks. Even that small sentence can help.**

TyraLauren - **Thanks for not turning your message into a huge pity party... And for putting your empathy out there. It means a lot.**

DarknessClad - **Thanks dude. It means a lot to me.**

krennnin - **I'm sorry I was never able to rant out to you. But... I guess the offer still stands... right?**

happybear135 - **I have to admit, I never thought about it that way. I never really considered the fact that I had friends who cared. So I asked them what they would do if I died... and they said that they would be incredibly sad. So I showed them my scars, told them the truth... and you know what? That gave me a small, tiny reason to keep going. Thank you.**

ILoveBacon3 - **You know what? You're absolutely right. I have hundreds - No, thousands of reasons to keep going. I've always wanted to go to Japan, eat expensive ramen, go to an AnimeCon, wear Kaneki Ken cosplay... Thanks. You're better at consoling than you think.**

Nurse Medusa - **The future. I guess that is an important thing to look forward to, huh?**

 **Tcuisine - Dude, there is only one word that can properly describe you: AMAZING.**

shadow of eyes - **I hope that your promise doesn't break.**

Matt - **Your reviews were a slap to the face. It made me cry like a lunatic... and appreciate the kind, amazing words from everyone else. So thanks, bastard. You're still a dick, though. [And I bet every single soul on this site shall agree.]**

WildWind1855 - **I didn't...**

PikaWings - T **he pills were halfway down my throat, you made me laugh and spit them out. I owe you my life.**

Orangeguise - **I believe you.**

SUPERNuka - **Thanks. Sorry I was never able to PM you- [I never expected a pity party. At all.] -but I was contacted by a lot of others, mainly the first seven at the top. And you know what? The offer stands either way.**

IDFCx.x - **For us all... Gods. I never knew a total stranger would care for some insignificant little girl in the forrest. I guess... I owe everyone my life...**

Skystar901 - **I FUCKING LOOOOVE YOOOOOU! *Gives you seriously tight hug***

avatarijd - **It's okay. I don't blame you for thinking they're my sisters; they practically were. [Past tense hurts though. A lot.] Thanks for your reviews; you're a fucking life saver. Hell, all of you guys are! Feel proud. You saved my life, and probably other's too.**

Dreamer - **Thanks for not holding it against me. [The not updating my stories thing. I was pretty certain people were going to be all like, "Waah!?" and "Oh HELL NO!" So I was pretty surprised when I started a pity party...]**

I'm Rat - **Oh gods. We're more alike than you think. I never had any friends in grade school; my dad never even cared about me and my teachers were complete dicks. And yeah. I read it. I read it and cried, 'cause I always thought I was alone. Turns out, I'm not! XD**

Ayano's Theory of Relativity - **I'm a great person...? Wow. I have never heard that from a single family member or friend, let alone a complete stranger! I owe you one.**

Guest - **Hey you! You're the one who reviewed on** My name is Kronos **! Thanks, BTW. Like everyone else... [Except Matt. I fucking hate his guts] ...I owe you one.**

PrinceShadow11 - **Lol. Dude, I'm still here and still kicking! And if you read my profile, you'll understand why I was thinking about it.**

vitimontherun - **My family, [Even though they nearly drive me into the looney-bin] Love me. I guess I never actually realized it. Thanks.**

Kiki Anderson - **OMG. YOU'RE FUCKING AWESOME. YOU'RE THE BEST PERSON ON THIS SITE, I GUARANTEE IT.**

Arya Scarlett 14 - " **As you can see, I didn't," [I say this dryly with a shit-eating grin on my face]**

Adventuregirltwi1 - **OK, I'm ready for the hug! XD**

Alikay3196 - **You're fucking awesome. And yeah, I listened! [Read; whateva.]**

sparklehannah - **Can I give you a hug? *Hugs you anyways***

* * *

 **I have received help. I am on meds, I told my parents, I told my besites at school, and you know what? I have every single one of you to thank.**

 **So... thank you.**


End file.
